


Déjà vu

by TvSeriesAddicted



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvSeriesAddicted/pseuds/TvSeriesAddicted
Summary: “Up so early Jess?”Hearing her speak his name still made him going insane.





	Déjà vu

“Good morning Pulitzer winner”

She smiled.

He had aways loved her smile, one of those smiles that could give back colors to a black and white world.

“Up so early Jess?”

Hearing her speak his name still made him going insane.

She joked pretending he was the sleepyhead and that she wasn’t carrying on the Gilmore tradition.

Lorelei and Emily walked through the door chatting about some movie, speaking so fast that Jess hardly recognized   
each word.

“Let me guess, you want coffe?”

“Exactly!”

Lorelei couldn’t help herself from declaring out loud her love for caffeine.

Another Gilmore tradition.

He brought them the coffees which they appreciated even though Luke’s critics and he also brought Emily a Orwell’s novel.

He couldn’t do that anymore with her mother, she already had read them all.

Rory looked up to him with her bright blue eyes and Jess felt like he could kiss her right there, in that moment and never let her go, recovering all those years made of repeating to themselves that they weren’t feeling their sixteen years old love anymore.

In fact he could have done it, he had been pouring her coffee every morning for more than sixteen years, since one middle November night when Rory knocked on his door and threw herself into his arms and crying that she was pregnant with Logan’s baby.

But Logan wasn’t there, he was marrying Odette and Jess convinced Rory to tell him about the pregnancy only three months later.

Logan would come visit Emily every once in a while, sending her gifts for Christmas and birthdays and when he was with her he was a very good father.

It was Jess though that brought Rory to the hospital in the middle of the night when her water broke, it was Jess that accompanied Emily on her first day at school along with the kid’s mother, it was Jess that, taking turns with Luke, played Pilgrim Rick on Thanksgiving Day and it was Jess too that spend Friday nights in the Gilmore’s house sleeping on the couch along with his uncle while the girls were doing a Downton Abbey marathon.

“Earth calling Jess, Earth calling Jess”

“Can you hear me sir?”

He woke up from his thoughts thanks to Lorelei and Emily’s bad imitations, looking down trying to recompose himself swallowing more than once, but seeing out of the corner of his eye Rory doing the same and noticing her cheeks colored in red.

He went behind the counter and began ransacking through the orders smiling happily. It was Friday.

Rory began to eat her pancake until a smirk appeared on her face. It was Friday.

Luke came out of the kitchen and looked first at Jess and then at Rory until he met Lorelei’s eyes and reciprocated her complicit smile.

They felt like they had already lived that moment.


End file.
